King Dry Bone
King Dry Bone is a recurring enemy in the Super Luigi series. He's the boss of the Dry Bones enemies. Appearance King Dry Bone is essentially a bigger Dry Bones. He has a darker color and has red eyes instead of yellow ones. He has small spikes on his shell, has black gloves and boots. He also wears a spiked collar around his neck. His tail is also somewhat longer than a normal Dry Bones. He has a pair of wings on his shell as well. His crown resembles that of King Boo's one. In his rematch in Super Luigi 3D Universe, he has a bluish-color and his wings are now blue as well. Appearances Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom King Dry Bone first appears as the main antagonist of Chapter 4: Green! Overalls! Stache! He first appears in the play playing only as a corpse. His life-long dream was to play as grass but Luigi got the part instead. Ever since, he maintained a grudge against the green hero. He framed Luigi for a crime he didn't commit which was stealing all the clothes and accessories so the play would be ruined. Luigi eventually cleared his name and sought after clues for who was the culprit. Another crime appeared which was the stealing of tickets for the play so nobody would show up. Luigi eventually got all the tickets delivered and the culprit was finally unearthed as King Dry Bone himself. As punishment, he was taken out of the play for good. The play went on but at the final part where Luigi was playing grass, King Dry Bone suddenly came bursting into the stage and destroyed the whole set, with Luigi and his partner standing, the evil king battled them only to lose. The police eventually caught up with him and he was arrested. Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens King Dry Bone appears as the 3rd boss of the game. He's faced in the Boneyard part of the third mansion. He will attack by throwing bones, sending other Dry Bones or Ghosts and stomping the ground. To attack him, shoot one of his Dry Bones minion's heads at him. After his health bar is gone, he'll be defeated and Luigi can move on. Mario & Luigi: Back in Time King Dry Bone appears as a boss faced by the bros in the entrance to the Insect Kingdom. He'll unexpectedly make an army of Dry Bones hit the kingdom and he'll be leading it. Once he notices the brothers, he'll command his army to attack him only to fail themselves. He'll decide to battle the brothers himself but fortunately, he loses the battle and flees away with his army. Super Luigi 3D Universe King Dry Bone appears as the boss of World 5~Castle King Dry Bone's Decree and is rematched in World 8~Castle Meeting with King Dry Bone. The heroes will reach an arena similar to that of a palace made of bones. Once the heroes touch the ground of the arena, the boss will fall down from the ceiling and break up in parts. He'll quickly reform and attack the heroes. He can throw bones, jump on the arena which creates shockwaves and fly across the arena while throwing bones. To attack him, use the Potted Piranha Plants that appear sometimes on the arena to eat the bones he throws and chuck them at him. He'll take damage and will throw a special homing bone at the characters with Potted Piranha Plants which will destroy them (but not damage the players). Repeat the process and he'll be defeated. In his rematch, he'll throw bigger bones and his shockwaves are faster. He'll also fly for a long time unlike the short time he takes in his first battle. Trivia *King Dry Bone bears a resemblance to the Dark Bones palette swap of Dry Bones from Mario Super Sluggers. Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe bosses Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom bosses Category:Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens Category:Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:BIT Bosses Category:Villains